


Failure

by MythologyPastry



Series: Twisted but Alive [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: After Volskaya Industries, Reaper and Widowmaker discuss their thoughts on Sombra while trying to ignore the feelings they have for each other.





	

On the plane ride back to the Talon base, Widowmaker avoids staring at Sombra by talking to Reaper in slow French. His has improved since they started working together, and that gives her a warmth in her chest, as if she had just taken a step towards a very weak fire. However, the best part of it all is when Sombra asks what could be so important they couldn't share it with her. Without moving his eyes from Widow's, Reaper growls, "None of your business."

  
Widow waits as Sombra lets out a small laugh and returns to her hacking. Before she talks, she's careful on deciding her diction. While the hacker doesn't understand French, names would still be recognizable. "I saw her with the target. They seemed to be talking, close together. She definitely could have killed her."

  
Reaper tilts his head, a gesture she recognizes to be him in thought. "Then, we should tell Talon," He says slowly with a hint of disdain. "Let her talk to the Board of Investigation first. Hopefully, she'll trip over her own words, but knowing her, I doubt she'll make such an easy mistake."

  
"Yeah," She agrees, looking down at her nails to ignore the intense staring of her partner. It's odd, being able to tell what he's thinking despite the mask. Sometimes, Widowmaker thinks she knows his body language too well, but it's helpful during times like these.

  
"How are you going to explain missing your shot?" Reaper asks in English, and out of the corner of her eye, she can see Sombra shift, paying closer attention.

  
The question is a good one, but she lets out a forced chuckle. "When they try shooting from that distance, Talon can ask me that question."

  
Finally, they can feel the plane's landing gear move into position. Once they land, Sombra hurries to get off. The other two are slower to leave, careful to appear busy with their equipment until the hacker is gone. However once left alone, they stand together.

  
Reaper lets out a gentle, "Amélie." He steps closer, his arm brushing against her side.

  
"Yes, Gabriel?" She says, facing him with silent apprehension. She knows that tone, and it's such a frustrating thing. It reminds her of another man, a dead one.

  
He takes off his mask, and Widowmaker focuses on his red eyes. They're softer now than the rubies she had first known. He had been unmasked during a mission in Venice, one of their very first together. Somehow, Reaper seems to be a different man. "I appreciate you telling me this." Then, his expression taking the closest it would ever to worry, "I will make sure Talon understands the missed shot, so they don't prolong your interview."

  
Prolong. Widow isn't sure when they started using that term to mean the periods of torture after a failure, but she appreciates the sentiment anyway. "And I will point out how well you did, despite our shortcomings. Talon will be pleased with your actions today."

  
Reaper drops his gaze very slightly before giving a brisk nod. She frowns, and he moves his hand to her cheek, resting his thumb on her lower lip. They stay like that for a minute, looking into the other's eyes, and Widow finds herself moving closer as Reaper shifts his hand from her mouth. Their lips meet with gentle movements, and she huffs when he pulls away first. "Amélie," He murmurs before putting his mask on and leaving without another word.

  
Letting out a sigh the moment she can't hear his footsteps, she raises a hand to her lips and follows after the other Talon agent.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this despite the ooc actions. Personally, I just like the idea of Reaper and Widowmaker getting along and thus being more relaxed around each other. Thanks for reading!


End file.
